Amour D'Été
by Adagio
Summary: Mr. Dickinson's niece has to stay with the 'Breakers while they're on vacation - sparks fly between her and a 'Breaker, but who? Kenny likes her, but who does she fall for? {Rating: just to be safe ;) }
1. Delia Arrivée

Amour D'Été  
  
Hey everyone! How is it goin'? This is my first fic that is going to be put on FF.Net, but I have other ideas for a very long story I want to write, but I'll get to that later. At this moment, I have no idea where this is gonna go O.o Yep, that's me -_- But, anyway, I'll see as I write. I love reviews, but I won't beg for them. R&R if you want to. All I ask is that you enjoy. I want to add quality fanfictions to the excellent ones already posted. So, without further adieu, let the fic commence! *falls over red carpet*  
  
P.S.- As you may have guessed, I don't own Beyblade. But, if I add this to this and put it in this and then mail it to- *blows up* Or, to save on postage... (I couldn't resist!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the World Tournament, the BladeBreakers finally got time to take a vacation, even Kai. Without training schedules, early mornings and late nights, the boys were truly enjoying themselves. Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny were staying at Mr. Dickenson's summer home in Florida for the summer, and their every need was tended to by the extensive staff.  
Around the fourth week at the massive mansion, Mr. Dickenson e-mailed a message: that his niece Delia was going to stay with them for a few weeks while her parents went out of the country on business. Apparently, she was from Belgium. He also apologized for the short notice. All except Kai were happy to have extra company, especially that of a female. She was due to be in at 8 p.m. that day.  
  
"Man, this'll be great! I bet she'll be a big fan and want our autographs!" commented Tyson, beaming at the thought.  
"I don't know if I could handle another fangirl," said Rei. He thought of all the girls running up for autographs, pictures, and the 'sign this, oh and my foot too'. "Remember the girl who stalked us from the supermarket to our hotel? She tried to scale the building. It took pepper spray to make her stop."  
"Well, it's the thought that counts," Tyson replied.  
"The thought of chasing someone through a town, jumping them around every corner, not being able to have a single moments peace?" Max asked.  
"Well..." Tyson was hesitant.  
"Exactly." Max cut him off, not wanting to start a full upscale debate. The hot weather was beginning to drain the energy of them all, especially since they were standing out in the sun.  
Kenny finally spoke up. "Well, guys, lets go and get ready for when Delia gets here. We only have a couple hours."  
"A couple hours?! That's way more time than we need. Besides, what's to get ready?" Tyson commented.  
"Ourselves! Look at us, we're covered in sweat, we need showers, our hair needs to-"  
"Okay, okay Chief! I get the picture! Why are you so concerned that we look good anyway?"  
"Well, uh... you see..."  
Rei laughed. "Are you trying to get a date with a girl you don't even know?"  
  
Kenny blushed. He was trying to get a date with Delia, because he hadn't had a date in... ever. And he was hoping that none of the others were going to try. But if he talked to her first, maybe he could get her to like him best. Or he could try the I'm-so-pathetic-let-me-have-the-girl routine. It was a little low, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Guys, I was wondering, could maybe let me have first chance to date Delia." Kenny asked. He was hoping they'd agree, and if they didn't, it was war.  
"That's fine with me." Agreed Rei. "But why are you saying all this if you don't even know if you like her, or if she even likes you?!"  
"Yeah Chief. Are you this desperate?" chimed Tyson.  
"I'm not desperate!!" Kenny yelled. "Er, sorry. I just haven't had a date in... well..."  
"Whoa, Chief, don't tell me you've never been on a date before?!" asked Max.  
"How can I, with you all hogging the fans?!"  
"We don't hog the fans, Kenny. It's not our fault they chase us. A lot of the times we just wish they'd torture someone else." Rei remarked.  
Tyson added. "Fine, if you want first crack, then she's all yours buddy!"  
"Thanks, guys. This is probably going to be the first non-fangirl, of yours that is, I've been around in months. I don't know what I'll do if she turns me down."  
  
Right on schedule, a long black car pulled up to the front drive- circle of the massive house. A cliché chauffer exited the driver's side and walked back to open the door for the guest, who daintily stepped one foot out at a time. The 'Breakers [A/N: yes, even Kai] were waiting out front, showered and refreshed. Delia, who turned out to be nothing less than a stunning beauty, told the butler to bring up her bags, as if she was in a five-star hotel. As she walked towards them, Rei was the first to greet her. Er, try at least.  
"Hi! I'm Rei, and you must be-"  
"Going to my room, good-bye," came the smart reply. She walked past them without even slowing down and entered the mansion through the front double-doors.  
"O...K then," Rei mumbled.  
"Great," moaned Tyson. "A stuck-up rich brat. Just what we need to ruin our vacation."  
"Oh well. So much for my date. Why can't we ever meet any girls my type?" Kenny complained.  
"Well, at least give her a chance, guys. Who knows? She could turn out to be really nice. I mean, she's coming from a different country to stay with people she doesn't even know. I think we should cut her some slack and be really nice. I bet she'll come around." Max seemed to be the only one who actually wanted to try to make friends with her.  
"Well, it's worth a try. What do we have to lose?" Rei agreed.  
Tyson and Kenny mumbled in agreement.  
"Okay then, troops!" Max's face lit up with a smile. "Let's make our guest feel welcomed!"  
They all joined in on Max's commando-theme plan and marched towards the front doors, except Kai, whose only reply was a 'hmmph'. He then spun on his heel and headed towards the lanai.  
  
------------------------  
  
OK, so Chapter 1. Yay. This was intended for a one-shot, but I decided to do it chapter-styled. I guess I'll see ya'll next chappie 'round? - Adagio {xoxo, Brenda} 


	2. Masques, Façades, et le Genre

Amour D'Été  
  
Yes, I'm back, with no broken bones or serious bowel injuries. LOL. Yes, I do see a psychiatrist X_x Well, first off I'd like to thank my first reviewers – it's greatly appreciated :D. I'm trying to update ASAP, so bear with me! Here goes chapter two, and remember, this is extempore! See you at the end of this chap!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max's "army" climbed the mahogany and red-carpeted spiral stairs to the top of the third floor where the bedrooms were located. Now, the task at hand was finding her choice out of the 15 guest rooms spread out through the twisting halls. The other option was the master bedroom, which massively took up the whole fourth floor.  
"Hey I found her!" called Tyson. "She's up here."  
Of course, she had taken the master bedroom.  
"I should have guessed she'd take the master bedroom, she's probably used to five-star hotels everywhere she goes."  
"Nice!" Max discreetly reminded, as he passed Tyson, who was in the middle of the short flight of stairs, and knocked on the door that was already slightly ajar.  
"Who is it?" came the snooty reply.  
"It's us." Max replied. "Can we come in?"  
Delia was preparing a bratty rejection, but her father's words echoed in her head: "Now, Delia, remember that have to keep respect to the family name; behave like a lady." The one thing Delia didn't want to do was upset her father. After her mother's death, her father had always expected her to be just like her mother: to be pretty, to be a socialite, to be a complete lady. But that wasn't what Delia wanted. Her father wanted dresses, and bun hairstyles, and smart, well-to-do boyfriends. She wanted casual jeans, ponytails, and fun, exciting boyfriends. But she could never tell her father, because she didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to keep her mother's spirit alive. And it was slowly fading away her own personality, and she was becoming a portrait of her mother, with no choices or opinions of her own. Her only sense of herself was her snotty attitude, a smokescreen to block herself from becoming a slave to her mother's ghost. But that wasn't even her. It was another wall, covering up her lost sense of uniqueness.  
She plastered on the usual apologetic face, and headed towards the door.  
"Come on in." She opened the door wide open, and ushered them in with a sweep of her hand. "I owe you all an apology, I shouldn't have been so mean before."  
"It's forgotten." Rei said graciously. "We understand what it must be like to have to stay in a house with strangers, all guys no less."  
"Yeah, you'll get used to it in no time. We're a bunch of good guys." Tyson remarked. "Even Kai, although he doesn't show it."  
"Yeah, what was up with him anyway?" Delia questioned.  
"Kai is just..." Kenny searched for the right word to describe the team captain.  
"Completely anti-social?" Tyson finished.  
"Well, not completely." Kenny replied. "Completely anti-social is when someone's mentality is-"  
"OK, thanks for the evaluation, Sigmund." Dizzi piped up. This earned a laugh from the group, and a blush from Kenny.  
"Well, Delia, we're all going out for sundaes, do you want to go?" Max inquired.  
"Do they have triple fudge mocha?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course, that's my favorite!"  
"I'll be down in ten minutes. I just have to change."  
"Great!"  
  
Delia bounced down the stairs exactly ten minutes later, in a yellow sundress adorned with yellow sandals. Her light brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, and there was a slight hint of make-up, indicated by the glossy lips.  
She stopped outside of the foyer where the others were waiting, stalled by the sound of their voices and her name.  
"I think she's opened up really fast. Too bad Kai wasn't like that. She seems like a great friend too." She heard Rei say.  
"I think so too. I wonder if she blades...?" Tyson responded.  
"Dizzi looked up on her, but she got nothing. So, the chances are slim." Kenny replied matter-of-factly.  
"I don't care if she does or not. I can't wait to go out for sundaes. We can really get to know her." Max changed the topic.  
"Hey, remember, you said I could ask her out first."  
"I know, I know."  
Delia grimaced. They decided who'd date her first?! What was she, some toy for them to pass around? Just some tasty piece to be used and abused? Well, she wasn't about to sit down and take crap. She decided to let them go on with their dating plans and she'd find some way along the line to get even with them. If there was anything she was good at, it was revenge. And again, the façade went up, the fake smile she knew so well and wore so often. She had genuinely thought she could find friends in this group of people she had met and known for only a couple of hours. She had felt so good about this, better than anything before in her life. And now, that chance was gone because she knew their true motives. And now, it was time for her to make a game plan of her own.  
She flew into the foyer.  
"I'm ready!" she said with a grin. "And hungry, so lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was a short chapter, I know, but I just thought it would be fun to leave it there. Why, I have no idea. :S But anyway, hope you enjoyed. Be seeing you next time! - Adagio {Brenda, xoxo} 


End file.
